Most Internet users enjoy self-presentation and showing personality, so as to receive attention from others. And thus, video animations are favored by more and more Internet users because of rich expression forms.
With the development of video animation technologies, the video animation technologies are directed to the combination of audio technologies and video technologies, and facial engine and driving technologies, especially, the facial engine and driving technologies are core technologies applied to video animations.
In order to provide a video animation, a conventional method for generating the video animation is provided. In the method, a grid model based on facial musculature is established, and a symbol system is established for the grid model. The symbol system implements expression coding by controlling the grid model, so as to generate the video animation.
During the implementation of the above conventional technical solution, the inventor finds following problems.
In the conventional technical solution, the video animation is generated by establishing the grid model and the symbol system, and the calculation amount of establishing the grid model and the symbol system is very large, thus the time of generating the video animation is long, and application scenes are limited.